A Big Mystery
by homeofshadowhunters
Summary: What happens when Clary is attacked by demon and tortured? What's worst is that nobody knows why! Jace, Alec, Isabelle, and Clary team up to find out who is behind these vicious attacks and what will happen when they find out who's behind it? Takes place after CoFA
1. Chapter 1

*Third Person POV*

Clary stood high up on the platform of the Institute, Alec, Isabelle, and Jace waited for her at the bottom. She has finally finished her shadowhunter training and has mastered the last flip. She jumps up and as she falls does three elaborate flips just as perfect as Alec or Izzy would have done them, Clary still thought Jace was more graceful. She hit the ground with a low thump and bowed to her audience as they clapped.

"That was amazing, Clary." Said Jace.

A little jolt of electricity shot through her nerves as he leaned in to hug her. Alec and Isabelle looked pleased with Clary and were happy that she had completed her shadowhunter training. "Now you can fight real demons," said Alec. "Very funny," responded Clary.

They had arranged to go demon hunting right after Clary had completed her training so she could test out her skills. It had taken more than a couple arguments with Jocelyn and Luke to get her to let her go demon hunting with the Lightwoods. "Okay, I'm ready," said Clary.

They walked downtown, heading for a dumpster they thought was infested with demons when Isabelle's red pendant went off, bright red as it had when they encountered Abaddon, a greater demon. "Are we well equipped to fight off a greater demon if we have to?" asked Izzy. "Clary go home," said Jace. Clary looked at him, astonished. "Jace I'm not leaving, you're going to need all the help you can get. "Clary's right, Jace" said Alec. Jace looked indifferent, but the fact that he wanted Clary to go home was clear by his stance. He was standing in front of Clary, blocking her from the building that had caused Isabelle's red pendant to go off.

"Fine, I'll go but you have to promise that you will call me as soon as you are done," said Clary. "Of course," said Jace, the relief was clear in the sound of his voice. Clary turned to leave and watched as the young shadowhunters walked into the building next to the dumpster. As soon as they were out of sight she turned to go home. As Clary was walking home something grabbed her foot and yanked her down. She tried to scream but found it impossible for there was a hand grabbing her mouth. Clary tried to yank it off but realized it was impossible, because it was not a human hand, it was a demon.


	2. Chapter 2

The demon immobilized her with a demon rune, one similar to the one that Lilith, the mother of all demons had given to Jace. The demon was dragging Clary behind him and took her into the same building the Lightwoods were in. Clary felt the rune wearing off as she started to regain feeling and consciousness; she was still unable to move. The demon sat her in a chair and tied her up. She screamed as soon as she was able to move her lips, "Jace help!" Clary screamed as the demon slashed her with a whip not different to the one Lilith used. Clary cried out in pain. She saw out of the corner of her eye the door to the side of the room open, Jace, Alec, and Izzy spilling out. They all had looks of astonishment and Jace looked as if he might pass out.

Clary saw Alec and Isabelle take a step back, but Jace stood his ground. The demon slashed Clary with the whip again before Jace flung himself at the demon. Clary saw as if from a distance, Jace and the demon fighting. Alec had also stepped forward to help Jace, Isabelle at his heels. As the three shadowhunters fought the greater demon, the impossible happened. The demon began to divide itself.

"What the hell?" said Alec. One half of the demon continued to fight whilst the other half turned toward Clary. It took one of its filthy blade sharp nails and slashed clary on her forearm, blood started to well out of the cut and Clary saw that her veins started to turn blue. Which means that there was demon poison inside her. Clary could do nothing but scream.

"Jace help! Please!" Jace turned and saw Clary with a bloody face, gash across her forearm and cuts along her abdomen and felt a surge of adrenaline. He jumped over the demon and while Alec and Isabelle distracted the demon from the front he stabbed it over and over with his seraph blade from the back. The demon staggered back and fell, curling in on itself and disappearing.

Clary felt darkness start to overwhelm her, the demon had hit her in the head. She felt that her face was wet, either with blood or tears she couldn't tell. The demon had started to slash her with the whip and his nails. Clary was now covered in cuts and blood. Jace, Alec, and Isabelle came toward the demon from the back and Jace stabbed it over and over until it curled in on itself and disappeared.

Jace, Alec, and Isabelle hovered over Clary, faces anxious. "Clary! Clary can you hear me?" said Jace. Clary tried to respond but no words would come out of her mouth, there was too much pain. "Jace we need to get her to the institute there's demon poison in her" said Alec. "Okay let's hurry and untie her" said Jace. Once Clary was untied she felt Jace put one arm under her knees and the other behind her head. They hurried toward the Institute. Thankfully, they were close by.

When they came through the institute doors, Maryse had a look of surprise on her face before she started barking out orders. "Get her to the infirmary Jace; Alec, you call Magnus; I'll call Jocelyn." Jace slowly dropped Clary onto one of the institute's infirmary beds. Clary coughed blood. "Jace" said Clary. "Clary, Clary can you hear me" Clary tried to respond but now that the surge of adrenaline was starting to wear off, she could feel pain. She started to cry out, there was too much pain for her to think straight. Clary heard Jace trying to reassure her that Magnus was on his way.

Jocelyn and Luke had arrived and were rushing with Maryse toward the infirmary. Jocelyn had tears in her eyes and asked Maryse if there was anything to calm the pain before Magnus got there. "There's nothing, I'm sorry. She has demon poison inside her so no runes will work" Clary hadn't realized she had been screaming in pain this whole time, it took all her might to speak. "Jace, please don't leave" Jace stepped forward and kneeled next to Clary. "I won't leave don't worry" Clary caught out of the corner of her eye Jocelyn sobbing into Luke's shoulder.

Magnus arrived next, he ordered everyone out of the room immediately. He said there wasn't much time left. Jace fought to stay inside the room; at last Magnus agreed and let Jace stay with Clary. "Jace, you have to step back and let me work," said Magnus. "Just make her pain go away," said Jace. He couldn't take it anymore; hearing Clary cry out in pain was worse than if he was in pain himself. He saw the cuts along her arms and across her stomach where the demon had slashed her countless times with the whip. Then her face, contorted into a look of searing pain and agony, she was covered in blood and tears.

Magnus had started talking to Clary in a low voice, Jace leaned in to listen. "Clary this is going to hurt, do you think you can take it?" Clary had started to twitch and kept screaming in agony. "Yes I can handle it," said Clary. Jace braced himself. He looked at Clary, then at Magnus as blue flames started to spout from his fingers. He started to heal Clary, she screamed an agonizing scream, a scream that meant pain no person should ever feel. Jace crouched down and covered his ears, he couldn't bear to see or hear Clary in pain.

Soon the screams stopped, Jace realized he had been crying. He looked up and saw Clary unconscious on the infirmary bed and Magnus at her side. "It's done, she's healed," said Magnus. She passed out because of the pain but she'll wake up soon. "How soon" asked Jace. Magnus told him it would be a few hours.

Jocelyn came in clinging to Luke, who looked pale. "Is she going to be all right?" he asked Jace. "She'll be fine, Magnus said that she'll wake up in a few hours. Jocelyn breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm going to stay here until she wakes up," Jace announced. Jocelyn and Luke agreed to stay with him in the infirmary until Clary woke up.

Jocelyn and Luke asked Jace how Clary had gotten hurt and so Jace launched into an explanation on how it all happened. "Isabelle told us there was going to be a greater demon in the building so I told Clary to go home; Alec thought we would need all the help we could get but I eventually convinced Clary to go home. We went into the building and Clary was leaving, once we were inside we were searching for the demon by witchlight when I heard Clary screaming for help so we went towards the scream. The demon was torturing her, although I'm not sure why"

Jocelyn and Luke stayed for several hours talking with Jace about various different topics until Clary finally woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt myself being carried to the institute and then a horrible pain as Magnus was trying to heal me but not much after. "Jace" I whispered. There was still so much pain although it was bearable now.

"I'm here" said Jace. "So is your mom and Luke"

"Jace, it hurts" Jace gets a worried look on his face before asking me where it hurts. "Everywhere" I say. I feel myself start to slip out of consciousness when Jace comes to my side as tells me to stay awake. I hear him tell Alec, who just walked in the room to stay with me and keep me awake while he goes to get Magnus. He comes to the side of my bed in the infirmary and takes my hand which is covered in dried blood.

"Clary, stay awake, I know it's hard and it hurts but if you go to sleep you might not wake up so we need you to stay awake, can you do that?"

"I don't know," I say.

"Clary please, just stay awake. Do it for your parents, for Jace, for everyone you love," pleads Alec. I try to do as Alec tells me to and stay awake but there is so much pain it feels as if I might explode. "I don't want to stay awake, Alec it hurts so, so much,"

"I know Clary, I know, but Magnus will be here soon and he will help you." I try to believe him and begin taking deep breaths. They do little to relieve the pain.

Magnus walks into the infirmary and walks straight to me. "Clary I am going to do a pain relieving spell, if you fall asleep it will not take effect so I need you to stay awake." I nod.

Once the spell is performed I feel better but not strong enough to sit up or get out of bed.

*1 hour later*

Jace is still by my bed and Jocelyn and Luke had gone home. "Jace?" I say weakly.

"I'm here." He says. "Jace I'm so sorry this is all my fault."

Jace stares at me in astonishment. "Clary there is a reason that demon tortured you, and we are going to find it out. It was probably under orders from someone you are just lucky that we were there to rescue you. If not you might still be…." He chokes on the next words. "But there is no way in hell that this is your fault."

"I look at his face, his perfect hair, and the sharp planes of his cheekbones. I decide that he is right and there is no way that this could have possibly been my fault.

"I suppose your right." I say. I realize that it's probably around three in the morning and that Jace is probably exhausted.

"Jace?" I say.

"Yes Clary?"

"Jace, you should probably get some sleep, you are probably really tired and I'm just keeping you here. I'll be fine I promise."

"I'm not leaving your side, I'll stay right here and don't worry about me just focus on getting better, okay?" He says. There was a note of finality to his voice that made me swallow back my protest.

*The next morning*

I feel so much better already that I think I can get up. I expect a swoosh of dizziness when I get up but feel nothing. Jace is asleep with his head resting on the side of the bed I was sleeping on.

I try walking around and find that I am perfectly recovered. I feel a familiar pair of strong arms wrap around me. Jace.

I smile and turn around. "Good morning." I say. He returns my smile and asks me if I'm feeling okay. I say that I'm feeling fine.

"I think it might be time to figure out what we're going to do next about this situation. I'm going to wake up Alec and Isabelle. Meet me in the library in about five minutes?" Says Jace.

"Sure," I say.

I want nothing more than to figure out what happened to me last night and to find out who's behind it. If it were a normal demon attack the demon would have just killed me, not tortured me.


	4. Chapter 4

Once everyone is in the library, we begin to talk about what we should do next, Robert and Mayrse are here too. "I think a good place to start would be to look in the same building where the initial attack took place," says Alec.

"I think it's too dangerous," counters Mayrse. I think about what might happen if we go back there. Last time we were there, it was an ambush. I was not expecting the attack, and I thought I would be safe walking back home. This time is different, we would be expecting it.

"I don't think it is, Mayrse. We would be expecting it this time, last time we weren't. It's different and we could come more prepared. Besides we don't even know if the demon is still there; didn't Jace and the others kill it?" I say.

"Demons work under orders, it is unlikely that the demon would have wanted to torture you under its own volition. I think it's working for someone, someone wicked enough to summon demons. Sebastian." says Jace.

I feel myself gasp before I realize that he's right. Sebastian is after me.

"I think your right," I whisper.

*Jace's POV*

"Mayrse, would you be alright if all four of us went back to the building where Clary was attacked?" I say.

"When?" she asks. I notice a tone in her voice that told me she wasn't completely agreeing with me.

"Tonight." All eyes go to me. I realize the sooner we get this done the sooner Clary with be safe and everything can go back to normal. Slowly I see everyone nod their heads. Then it all becomes a reality, we were going into the demons lair.

Arrangements were made that Robert would come with us, we all felt more comfortable with an adult around anyways. Clary would come with us too, I wasn't completely happy with this but if the demon is after Clary then she needs to be there so the demon will come out of hiding.

Seeing as it is still early morning we all have a couple hours to kill before we actually start preparing for the hunt.

*Clary's POV*

Once it was established that we all could pretty much do whatever we wanted for a couple hours, I decided to take a shower. I was still covered in blood from last night's attack and I felt so filthy. I didn't really want to go take a shower in Isabelle's room so I just went with Jace. He lent me a t-shirt and a pair of Isabelle's old jeans. "They might still be big on you, but I'm sure it'll do for now," he says. "Its fine, I just want to get out of these clothes," I say.

Once I'm in the shower I let the hot water rush over me for a minute before I actually start to shower. When I'm finished and put Jace's t-shirt on, it's big in that comfy sort of way. I leave the bathroom and find Jace looking through my sketchbook. "Hey!" I say. "You know I don't usually let people look through that"

"Touchy," he says.

"Well it's like a diary, except in pictures not words," I say. I snatch the book from his hands and sit down next to him on his bed. We spend the rest of the morning and beginning of the afternoon chatting and pretty much doing nothing productive when we realize that it's sunset and time to get ready.

"Clary, I think Isabelle might have some gear that you can borrow," says Jace.

"Okay then, I'll just see you in the weapons room in a few minutes then," I press my lips to his before I turn to go to Isabelle's room.

"Isabelle?" I say. "Jace said you might have some gear I can borrow." I watch as Isabelle beckons to me so I can look through her closet with her. I notice some pretty interesting ways she wears gear, including thigh sheaths. She hands me what looks like a tight, black leathery tank top, black pants, and some boots. "Those should fit," says Isabelle. "Okay thanks," I say. I slip into her bathroom without another word to get changed.

Once I'm dressed I head to the weapons room to arm myself. I hope that Jace is there already so I don't have to stand there awkwardly until he gets there. Thankfully, he is. He smiles when I walk in and I notice that Alec is there too; Isabelle walks in behind me.

We end up marking ourselves first, Jace puts a few marks on me, then Alec and vice versa. I end up having two seraph blades on each side of my belt, a small dagger, and an extra seraph blade strapped around my back.

"Robert will meet us there, he had some business he had to take care of first," says Alec.

"Okay, we should go now it's getting dark," says Jace.


End file.
